


thursday

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, but minseok cheers him up, chanyeol is a bully, he told jongdae he was ugly and now dae is sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: minseok tries his best to make sure jongdae knows he’s beautiful and loved.





	thursday

“. . . and then he just kept making fun of me and, i don’t know. it’s been getting on my nerves lately but i don’t want to hurt his feelings by telling him to stop.”

“aw, jongdae. you need to tell him that it bothers you so he stops doing it.” 

“i know.” he rested his head on minseok’s shoulder and was quiet for a few minutes. 

“minseok?”

“yeah?”

“does my face really look like that? am i as ugly as chanyeol says i am?” jongdae spoke quietly with a sad tone. 

“oh, of course not! why would you believe that?” minseok cupped his face gently and turned so they could face each other. “you’re so beautiful.”

minseok placed small kisses all over his face to try and cheer him up. “you’re the cutest boy i’ve ever seen, jongdae.” 

jongdae gave him a quiet giggle as minseok moved to kiss down his neck and shoulders. “i love you so much, my beautiful boy,” he murmured between kisses. 

minseok moved his lips down jongdae’s arms, placed more kisses down his chest and over his soft stomach. jongdae couldn’t keep the smile off his face. minseok gave his hips a slight squeeze and kissed down his thighs. jongdae shivered from the touch. 

minseok kissed jongdae’s lips once again, this time more passionate. jongdae leaned into the kiss, wanting more and more of minseok’s affection. he never got tired of it. minseok sent electricity down his spine each time they touched. 

minseok disconnected their lips and leaned his forward to jongdae’s. “don’t ever believe that you’re anything less than beautiful, okay angel?” minseok whispered, locking eyes with jongdae. 

jongdae smiled and gave a quiet laugh. “i’ll try.”

“you better try hard, or i’ll do this!” minseok reached his hands forward and attacked jongdae’s sides with tickles. jongdae shrieked and laughed from the feeling, causing minseok to laugh at him. 

“stop, stop! minseok, ah it tickles, please!” 

minseok wrapped his arms around jongdae’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug. “i love you, daedae.”

“i love you, too, seok.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh i love kim jongdae with my entire heart


End file.
